amor prohibido
by yura.afrody1
Summary: escrito para participar en el evento del grupo Mis Fics Ichiruki "…:::Oneshot para el día internacional IchiRukista:::..." ichigo kurosaki un estudiante de medicina y jardinero de la familia kuchiki, un día ichigo salva a rukia de ahogarse y así inicia su historia, de la gratitud nace la amistad y de la amistad nace el amor, byakuya jamás permitiría eso
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic escrito para participar en el evento del grupo Mis Fics Ichiruki

"…:::Oneshot para el día internacional IchiRukista:::…"

Escrito por yura Afrody

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**Amor prohibido**

Byakuya kuchiki líder de una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas de la ciudad de karakura, después de fallecer su amada esposa por una grave enfermedad se dedicaba únicamente a su trabajo y a su joven hermana, sabía muy bien que algún dia ella se tendría que hacer cargo de todo su patrimonio y que necesitaba un buen hombre a su lado, sin embargo no permitiría que cualquiera tomara ese lugar, debía ser un hombre a su altura y de su clase social.

Era una tarde común y corriente, Rukia kuchiki caminaba por el jardín entre los cerezos, ese dia en especial no quería estar acompañada de nadie, solamente quería estar sola y meditar, los fantasmas del pasado la acosaban y no le permitían estar tranquila. La joven llego hasta un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, se podía observar en el fondo de este a los pececitos nadando.

Ese lugar era tan mágico y apacible, tomo asiento debajo de un gran cerezo que estaba junto al estanque, tanto que podía recargarse en él y tener sus pies dentro del agua, se recargo en el tronco , se quitó los zapatos y remojo sus pies, la temperatura del agua era perfecta, al poco tiempo cayó en un profundo sueño.

— ¡RUKIA! — se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de un joven que conocía muy bien

la joven despertó pero ya no se encontraba junto al estanque, de hecho no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba todo completamente oscuro y no podía ver nada más que el tronco donde se había quedado dormida, rápidamente se puso de pie y el tronco desapareció, ella se encontraba descalza pero aun así comenzó a caminar en la pesada oscuridad.

— ¡Rukia! – se escuchó nuevamente pero ahora más cerca de la joven

De repente frente a ella se ilumino un punto en la oscuridad, se acercó hasta el lugar y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada, era una imagen que ella conocía bastante bien, el cuerpo sin vida de un joven pelinegro tendido en el suelo muerto, muerto por su culpa, él le había salvado la vida y había pagado con la suya.

La joven despertó de golpe, tan exaltada y desorientada que sin querer cayo al estanque, trato de salir del pero era demasiado profundo, además no sabía nadar muy bien y el enorme vestido que llevaba puesto ese dia era demasiado pesado, el aire comenzó a faltarle y poco a poco perdió el conocimiento.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo kurosaki era un joven jardinero que trabajaba para la familia kuchiki, hace unos años había decidido trabajar para poder pagar sus gastos de la universidad, al igual que su padre había decidió estudiar medicina y gracias al padre de su amigo Uryu Ishida había podido ingresar a la universidad con ayuda de una beca, sin embargo los gastos eran muy altos para una familia tan humilde como la de él y no había aceptado la ayuda que le había ofrecido su amigo.

Después de varios meses de buscar un trabajo que le permitiera estudiar y solventar sus gastos había visto un anuncio para ser jardinero en la mansión kuchiki, inmediatamente fue a entrevistarse con Renji Abarai, la mano derecha de Byakuya kuchiki el hombre más poderoso y rico de la ciudad y había conseguido el empleo, llevaba casi un año cuidando del hermoso bosque junto con los demás jardineros y la sección del lago estaba a su cuidado.

Estaba dando su paseo diario por la zona cuando vio a la hermana del señor de la casa, nunca había visto a la señorita kuchiki y por ende no la conocía, pero por el extravagante vestido que portaba supo muy bien que se trataba de ella, parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, sin necesidad de maquillajes o accesorios extravagantes era bellísima, dormía plácidamente por lo que decidió retirarse para no molestarlo, estaba alejándose poco apoco cuando la joven despertó y cayó al fondo del lago.

El joven pelinaranja inmediatamente se arrojó al agua para auxiliarla, cuando llego a ella la tomo entre sus brazos y nado hacia la superficie, ella estaba inconsciente y no respiraba, seguramente se había ahogado, gracias a su padre él sabía perfectamente que debía hacer y no titubeo al momento de darle respiración cardio pulmonar, el joven trataba desesperadamente de lograr que la joven reaccionara, después de unos minutos que para el habían sido horas la joven tosió fuertemente y jalo aire, pero volvió a caer inconsciente.

El joven jardinero tomo a Rukia en sus brazos para llevarla hasta su casa donde se harían cargo de cuidarla, alguna de sus mucamas le cambiaría la ropa para que no se resfriara y la atenderían como era debido. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión rápidamente salió el ama de llaves Nanao Ise, la siguió para dejar a la joven en su habitación y poder retirarse.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Después de que Ichigo saliera de la habitación, Nanao llamo a momo Hinamori, la mucama de Rukia para que juntas cambiaran sus ropas mojadas, dejaron a la joven profundamente dormida y abrigada en su cama.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Rukia? – pregunto Hinamori

— al parecer se ha caído dentro del lago – contesto seriamente Nanao

— ¡Dios mío!, ¿crees que este bien? – pregunto la castaña preocupada

— Ichigo la saco inmediatamente y la auxilio – volvió a decir la pelinegra

— gracias al cielo – dijo aliviada la castaña siguiendo a la pelinegra por el pasillo

— de todos modos el señor Byakuya me ha ordenado llamar al doctor Ryuken para que la revise inmediatamente- dijo finalmente la chica de lentes

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo llego a su apartamento que compartía con su amigo Uryu Ishida, estaba a unas calles de la mansión kuchiki por lo no tardó mucho en llegar, Uryu iba saliendo de la cocina cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta.

— ¿pero que te ha pasado kurosaki? – pregunto extrañado el chico de lentes

— pues simplemente decidí tomar un baño en el estanque – dijo divertido el pelinaranja con una sonrisa

— muy gracioso – contesto el peliazul

— deja me doy un baño y me cambio para venir a platicarte – dijo el chico del ceño fruncido mientras subía a la habitación

Ichigo llego a su habitación, eligió un cambio de ropa y entro a bañarse, mientras se enjabonaba pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese dia, y en la extraña sensación que le había dejado el tener a la joven en sus brazos, por alguna extraña razón sentía la enorme necesidad de proteger a la joven, además el sabor de sus labios se le había quedado grabado y solo pensaba en que quería volver a probarlos.

-+ yura Afrody +-

Rukia despertó, ya era de noche, se encontraba en su cama pero no recordaba muy bien como había llegado ahí, solo recordaba que se estaba ahogando y después un joven de cabello naranja.

— por fin despiertas Rukia – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros de fie en la ventana

— nii-sama – la pelinegra estaba sorprendida

— le avisare al doctor que ya despertaste – dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación en busca del doctor

Rukia se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta durante unos minutos, tratando de recordar que había pasado en vano ya que no podía recordarlo muy bien, lo único que recordaba con claridad era su sueño, aun no podía superar la culpa que sentía por la muerte de su gran amigo a pesar de que ha bien pasado varios años

— buenas noches señorita. Kuchiki – dijo el doctor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven y entrando a la habitación seguido del líder de los kuchiki

— buenas noches doctor Ryuken – contesto la ojivioleta

— nos ha dado un buen susto – dijo con seriedad el peliblanco

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Rukia Ryuken? – pregunto el pelinegro con la mirada fría

— ella está muy bien, aparentemente solo fue el susto, sin embargo me gustaría verla en unos días, le dejare medicamento para que no se resfrié- dijo el doctor entregándole una receta Byakuya

— la llevare personalmente doctor – dijo el kuchiki tomando la receta

— bueno, me retiro, y tenga más cuidado cuando quiera nadar en el lago señorita. Kuchiki – dijo el doctor con una sonrisa antes de retirarse

— si doctor – contesto apenada la pelinegra

— lo acompaño – dijo Byakuya saliendo de la habitación tras el doctor

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo bajo a la sala para platicar con su compañero sobre su dia, la cena ya estaba servida sobre la mesa y su amigo lo esperaba para cenar, el pelinaranja tomo asiento y mientras cenaban comenzó con su relato.

— y eso fue lo que paso – termino su historia Ichigo entes de meterse un trozo de carne a la boca

— increíble – dijo el joven de lentes

— pues sí, espero que este bien – dijo el pelinaranja

— pues de no ser por ti hubiera muerto – el peliazul bebió un poco de jugo

— por fortuna pasaba por el lugar y la vi – contesto el pelinaranja

— hay algo que me llamo la atención – dijo el chico acomodándose los lentes

— ¿qué cosa? – pregunto extrañado Ichigo

— en el momento que dijiste que le diste resucitación cardio pulmonar titubeaste un poco kurosaki – comento el peliazul lanzándole una mirada acusadora

— etto… no sé a qué te refieres Ishida – dijo el pelinaranja

— a mí no me engañas Ichigo – respondió Ishida causando que su amigo se ahogara con lo que estaba comiendo

— está bien, no te negare que me pone algo nervioso pensar en lo que hice, pero a final de cuentas lo hice para salvarle la vida – dijo el pelinaranja evitando atragantarse con la comida

— dime una cosa – dijo serio el chico de lentes

— ¿ahora qué quieres que te diga? – contesto Ichigo no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta

— ¿te gusta la señorita kuchiki? – dijo finalmente Uryu mirando fijamente a Ichigo

— pues no te negare que es una mujer muy hermosa – dijo sin ningún peso de conciencia el pelinaranja

— ten mucho cuidado Ichigo – dijo Uryu preocupado

— ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Ichigo no entendiendo a que se refería

— a que no vayas a enamorarte de la señorita kuchiki, recuerda que ella es la hermana del hombre más poderoso y rico de karakura y dudo mucho a que permita que te acerques a su hermana – soltó finalmente el peliazul

-+ yura Afrody +-

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se presentó a sus clases como cada dia, aun no podía recordar lo ocurrido el dia anterior pero eso no era impedimento para realizar sus actividades, aun a pesar de que su hermano había ordenado que se quedara en cama, ella no podía estar quieta, por lo que decidió hacer su dia normal.

— señorita kuchiki, usted debería estar en cama – dijo asustada la mucama

— no te preocupes Hinamori, estoy muy bien – dijo la pelinegra mientras leía

— pero su hermano dio órdenes de – la castaña fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

— mi hermano no está, además no me estoy esforzando mucho – Rukia le dio un sonrisa a su mucama para decirle que estaba bien

— está bien, pero no dude en llamarme si necesita algo- dijo la castaña retirándose

— espera Hinamori, ¿tú sabes que fue lo que paso el dia de ayer? – pregunto la pelinegra esperanzada de que le dijera algo

— pues tengo entendido que kurosaki la trajo toda mojada y dijo que la había sacado del lago enseguida de que usted cayera dentro de el – dijo la castaña con un dedo en su mejilla

— ¿kurosaki? – pregunto extrañada la ojivioleta

— es uno de los jardineros, él se encarga de la zona del lago – dijo la castaña

— ya veo – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

— ocupa otra cosa ¿señorita kuchiki? – pregunto Hinamori

— no Hinamori, muchas gracias – contesto la joven

-+ yura Afrody +-

Como cada dia Ichigo se había presentado a sus clases y al terminar llego a la mansión kuchiki para trabajar, no había podido dormir bien pensando en lo que Ishida le había dicho, le gustaba la señorita kuchiki, y ¿a quién no le gustaría?, si ella era muy hermosa, pero por muy tonto que fuera cualquiera sabría que ese era un amor imposible, por las diferencias que había entre ellos.

— Ichigo – lo llamo un joven pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

— dime, Renji – contesto el pelinaranja

— el señor kuchiki quiere verte en su estudio – dijo seriamente

— ¿no sabes por qué? – pregunto Ichigo con la misma seriedad

— la verdad no… pero… supongo que tiene que ver con que salvaras a su hermana – contesto el pelinaranja invitando a pasar a Ichigo

— está bien – dijo el pelinaranja entrando a la casa

Caminaron por un lago vestíbulo que conectaba el comedor, la sala, la escalera hacia la planta alta y un baño, caminaron unos pasos más y toparon con una puerta en la cual Renji toco

— adelante – se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

— buenas tardes señor kuchiki – dijo el pelirrojo asomándose por la puerta

— ¿encontraste a kurosaki? – pregunto el líder de los kuchiki sin apartar la vista de los papeles que revisaba

— sí señor, aquí esta – dijo Renji entrando con Ichigo detrás de el

— ¿quería verme señor? – pregunto el pelinaranja

— pasa, toma asiento – dijo el pelinegro levantando la vista

— gracias – contesto el pelinaranja sentándose frente al kuchiki

— retírate Renji – dijo el pelinegro con voz fría

— si señor – contesto el pelirrojo retirándose y cerrado la puerta

— tengo entendido que tu salvaste a Rukia el dia de ayer – dijo Byakuya colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos

— así es señor, vi cuando la señorita kuchiki se cayó al lago y la ayude inmediatamente – contesto el pelinaranja algo nervioso ante la imponente presencia del pelinegro

— debo agradecerte, Rukia es lo más preciado que tengo – dijo el pelinegro

— no tiene nada que agradecer – dijo el pelinaranja

— claro que sí, el clan kuchiki está en deuda contigo – dijo finalmente Byakuya

— cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo—contesto Ichigo tranquilamente

— aun así, si necesitas algo no dudes en mencionarlo – miro fijamente a Ichigo

— gracias señor, lo tendré en cuenta, necesita algo mas – pregunto Ichigo poniéndose de pie

— no, puedes retirarte – dijo el pelinegro volviendo a sus papeles

-+ yura Afrody +-

Después de haber bajado a saludar a su hermano Rukia salió nuevamente a ver el bosque de cerezos, nuevamente se dirigía hacia el lago, realmente quería agradecerle a Ichigo kurosaki el haberle salvado la vida, y sabía que lo encontraría en la zona que le correspondía.

Al llegar al lugar no vio a nadie, por lo que decidió esperar, tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que el dia anterior y observo fijamente el lago, se veía tan apacible y tranquilo, resultaba increíble de pensar que algo tan hermoso pudo haberla matado y en ese instante cayo en cuenta de que nuevamente había sido salvada, todo por culpa de su descuido, ¿de verdad era ella tan indefensa?

— Rukia, oye Rukia – un joven de cabellos negros llamaba a la pelinegra

— kaien-dono – la ojivioleta estaba completamente sorprendida

— ¿esperabas a alguien más? – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

— etto… pues si… digo no… pero es que es imposible… usted está muerto por mi culpa – dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos

— no seas tonta kuchiki – contesto el pelinegro dándole un ligero golpe con su dedo índice en la frente a la pelinegra

— pero es cierto, de no ser por mi descuido… no lo hubieran atropellado… y estaría vivo – la pelinegra se hinco en el piso mientras lloraba

— Rukia mírame – el pelinegro tomo la barbilla de Rukia para que lo mirara

— kaien-dono – Rukia miraba fijamente a su amigo

— no fue culpa tuya… simplemente me había llegado la hora, así como un dia se fue mi querida Miyako… por fin me encontré con ella nuevamente… debes seguir adelante Rukia y ser muy feliz… prométemelo Rukia – dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de Rukia

— se lo prometo kaien-dono — dijo Rukia abrazando a su amigo sabiendo que esa era su despedida

-+ yura Afrody +-

Ichigo salió de la casa y se fue a realizar sus labores, solo deseaba terminar lo antes posible para irse a descansar, nuevamente daba su ronda por el lago y vio a la señorita kuchiki recostada en el mismo lugar que el dia anterior, decidió acercarse para despertarla, sería peligroso si se repetía la escena de un dia antes.

Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba llorando entre sueños, estaba indeciso entre despertarla o dejarla dormir pero quería irse, iba a llamarla cuando ella despertó y lo vio.

— señorita kuchiki, discúlpeme no quería despertarla – dijo el pelinaranja excusándose por haberla despertarlo

— no se preocupe, lo estaba esperando – dijo la joven acomodándose

— ¿a mí? – pregunto el joven

— usted es kurosaki Ichigo ¿no? – dijo la chica de ojos violetas

— si… soy yo… ¿para qué me buscaba? – pregunto extrañado Ichigo

— bueno yo… quería agradecerle que me salvara – dijo apenada la pelinegra

— no tiene nada que agradecer – dijo el pelinaranja colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza, por alguna razón la chica lo ponía muy nervioso

— de todos modos gracias – dijo Rukia levantándose de su lugar y tropezando

— cuidado – grito el pelinaranja

Ichigo tomo a Rukia por la cintura para evitar que cayera, y sin querer se perdió es sus orbes violetas, el pulso se le había acelerado, ella era tan hermosa eso lo había visto desde la primera vez que la vio, pero eso ojos que no había visto antes lo habían cautivado, estaba hechizado, selo había advertido su amigo pero ya no importaba, era demasiado tarde, solamente deseaba perderse en eso hermosos ojos cada dia durante el resto de su vida, quería protegerla, protegerla de todo y hacerla feliz toda la eternidad.

Rukia sintió como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban evitando que cayera nuevamente al lago, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos del pelinaranja, eran tan hermosos, podía ver su alma, denotaban la bondad y el coraje del joven pero a la vez había un dejo de tristeza, una tristeza que ella quería borrar, se sentía protegida y amada entre esos brazos, podía sentir su pulso acelerarse y acompasarse con el de él, deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno, no podía pedirle más a la vida, más que estar a su lado toda la vida y poder hacerlo feliz.

— ¿está bien? – pregunto en un susurro Ichigo

— si… gracias – dijo la pelinegra nerviosa

— permítame ayudarla – el pelinaranja la soltó y tomo su mano hasta alejarla de la orilla para que estuviera segura

— gracias… kurosaki-san – contesto Rukia

— Ichigo – dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo

— ¿Cómo? – pregunto la ojivioleta

— llámame solo Ichigo – dijo el pelinaranja tomando la mano de la pelinegra

— Ichigo – susurro la pelinegra

— ya es tarde señorita kuchiki… la acompañare hasta su casa – Ichigo soltó a la pelinegra y trato de recuperar la compostura

— Rukia… solo dime Rukia – sonrió la pelinegra

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de la mansión después de haber dejado a la pelinegra Ichigo se retiró a su departamento para descansar, pues había sido un dia lleno de emociones, ese dia Ichigo y Rukia durmieron profundamente, por fin se sentían tranquilos y en paz.

-+ yura Afrody +-

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó muy temprano, asistió con Byakuya al doctor como le habían indicado y termino sus labores lo más rápido que pudo, tenía tantos deceso de volver a ver a Ichigo que debía apurarse, como los días anteriores llego al lago y lo espero sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que el llego.

— ¿Rukia que haces aquí? – pregunto Ichigo acercándose a la pelinegra

— te estaba esperando – dijo la joven mirándolo

— ¿tienes mucho esperándome? – pregunto el chico sentándose junto a ella

— un poco, pero no te preocupes, entiendo que tienes obligaciones, yo he terminado con las mías antes de tiempo para venir – contesto Rukia dándole una sonrisa

— ya veo, de ver sabido me hubiera apresurado yo también – Ichigo miro a Rukia

— no te preocupes, de cualquier manera me gusta estar aquí – Rukia miro fijamente el lago con una sonrisa

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron durante horas platicando de sus vidas, de sus gustos, de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, cada dia era la misma rutina, ambos apuraban sus labores y se encontraban en el mismo lugar, era su lugar secreto, donde podían ignorar sus diferencias sociales, poco a poco sus sentimientos se fueron intensificando hasta que un dia su amistad se transformó en algo más.

Rukia esperaba a Ichigo como cada dia, sentada a la orilla del lago bajo el cerezo, leía un poco y se había quedado dormida, Ichigo llego y se quedó observándola, era tan hermosa, la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, aunque fuera un imposible, ya no importaba, en ese lugar solo importaban ellos, no había podido evitarlo y roso su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

— Ichigo – Rukia despertó

— discúlpame, no quería despertarte – dijo el pelinaranja mirándola fijamente

— no te preocupes – tomo la mano de Ichigo y la presiono mas a su rostro

— Rukia – Ichigo no podía más y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de Rukia

— shh – susurro Rukia y lo beso, un beso tierno suave y largo

— perdona… Rukia, yo – Ichigo se separó preocupado

— tranquilo, está bien – la joven tomo entre sus manos el rostro del pelinaranja

— Rukia, ya no puedo esconderlo más… tengo que decírtelo – Ichigo miraba con aflicción a Rukia, debía decírselo sin importar nada

— puedes decirme lo que sea Ichigo – contesto la pelinegra

— tengo miedo – el pelinaranja tomo las manos de Rukia entre las suyas

— ¿miedo de que? – la pelinegra miraba fijamente al joven

— de lo que piense, de que lo que voy a decirte lo cambie todo – dijo apartando la mirada con tristeza el pelinaranja

— Ichigo, mírame – Rukia tomo nuevamente el rostro de Ichigo para que la mirara

— Rukia yo… yo… yo te amo – finalmente lo había dicho, tomo las manos de Rukia y las beso tiernamente, se puso de pie y a punto de retirarse cuando la mano de

— Ichigo… no te vayas – la mirada de la pelinegra rogaba que se quedara

— debo irme Rukia – Ichigo no podía mirarla

— yo también te amo Ichigo – Rukia se puso de pie y lo abrazo por la espalda

— ¿Qué dijiste? – Ichigo se di la vuelta, no podía creer lo que le había dicho

— que yo también te amo – Rukia miro fijamente a Ichigo, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir

— Rukia… mi Rukia – Ichigo abrazo fuertemente a Rukia y la beso nuevamente, con un beso lleno de intensidad y ternura, era inmensamente feliz

— Ichigo – Rukia no podía dejar de llorar

— ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado el pelinaranja

— es porque soy muy feliz – Rukia le dio una enorme sonrisa

— Rukia, sabes que lo nuestro es imposible ¿cierto? – el pelinaranja miraba seriamente a Rukia

— ¿por qué dices eso? – la pelinegra miraba preocupada a Ichigo

— yo soy humilde y de clase social inferior, tu hermano jamás me aceptaría – el pelinaranja miraba con tristeza a la chica

— no me importa Ichigo, no me importa la clase social, no me importa lo que mi hermano diga, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma y solo quiero estar a tu lado – Rukia se abrazó fuerte mente a Ichigo

— Rukia, yo te prometo, que me esforzare, daré todo de mí para ser digno de estar a tu lado – tomo el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos

— ya eres digno mi amor – dijo Rukia antes de besar nuevamente a Ichigo

Y así, quedo hecha una promesa, la promesa de llegar a la altura, la promesa de obtener la bendición del líder de los kuchiki, la promesa de que hasta que ese dia llegara, se amarían en secreto, en ese lugar que solamente ellos compartían, que se amarían hasta el final de los tiempos, sin importar que su amor fuera prohibido.

AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE ONESHOT, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTA, EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y AGRÉGUENME A SUS FAVORITOS.


	2. Chapter 2: descubiertos

Bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el segundo capítulo de amor prohibido, lamento mucho la demora, pero con la operación y tenerme que poner al corriente con la uní y los trabajos finales no he tenido tiempo la verdad

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**Amor prohibido **

**Capítulo 2**

**Descubiertos**

Después de aquella tarde en que se declararon su amor mutuo y pactaron estar juntos a pesar de que su amor era prohibido Ichigo y Rukia se veían cada dia a la misma hora junto al lago, diariamente al terminar sus deberes Rukia esperaba a Ichigo a la orilla del lago, Ichigo se apresuraba a terminar sus labores para pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Rukia, admirando junto con ella la belleza del lago o haciendo su tarea de la universidad mientras ella tejía o leía un libro.

- espero no tarde mucho Ichigo – dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba junto al lago

- ¡Rukia! – grito Ichigo que llegaba en su caballo

- pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo bromeando la pelinegra

- jamás te dejaría esperándome – respondió Ichigo después de amarrar el caballo

- te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario – dijo Rukia abrazándolo fuertemente

- lo se… pero a una dama no se le deja esperando... además, me moría por verte mi amor… mi Rukia – respondió Ichigo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rukia

Rukia tomo la mano de Ichigo y la apretó contra su rostro, amaba demasiado a ese hombre, era su mundo y solo con el sería feliz, mientras Rukia miraba fijamente a Ichigo él se perdió en su mirada, esos hermosos ojos violetas que le gritaban que lo amaba con todo su ser y su alma, no podía pedir más a la vida y por ella lo daría todo, incluso su vida con tal de que fuera feliz.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Después de haberse visto con Ichigo esa tarde Rukia regreso a casa, después de cenar, subió a su habitación e intento leer un libro sin tener éxito pues cayo profundamente dormida, había quedado agotada por tantas emociones.

- Rukia - llamaba el pelinegro

- nii-sama – la ojivioleta entraba al despacho de su hermano

- quiero presentarte a tu profesor – decía Byakuya kuchiki serio

- Shiba kaien a sus servicios – decía un joven poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia a la ojivioleta

- kuchiki Rukia – respondía la reverencia la joven

- si me permite decírselo… su hermana es muy bella Byakuya sama – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro

- gracias – respondieron ambos hermanos

- el profesor Shiba kaien será el encargado de tu educación Rukia – continuo el mayor de los kuchiki

- si nii sama – respondió la ojivioleta

- bueno… si no permite Byakuya sama iniciaremos inmediatamente – dijo Shiba kaien poniéndose de pie

- adelante – dijo finalmente Byakuya

Y así es como inicio la relación entre Rukia y kaien, ese fue el dia en que se conocieron, a partir de ese dia kaien acudía diario a impartir clases a la pequeña Rukia la cual fue creciendo con una enorme admiración hacia su profesor hasta ese dia fatal.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo llego al departamento extrañamente estaba solo, seguramente Ishida se quedaría con su padre y en dado caso que si llegara a dormir él tenía s propia llave por lo que no se preocupó, después de tomar su acostumbrada ducha antes de dormir se quedó pensando en el dia que vio por última vez a su familia.

- ten mucho cuidado Ichi nii – decía la pequeña Karin mientras abrazaba a su hermano

- cuídate mucho oni chan – seguía diciendo Yuzu al chico de cabellos naranja

- claro, les avisare en cuanto me instale – contesto Ichigo abrazando a sus hermanas

- Masaki nuestro hijo se va de la casa – Isshin lloraba frente al enorme retrato de su esposa

- no seas exagerado viejo, solamente voy a la universidad – respondió el pelinaranja mientras tomaba sus maletas

- ¿ya tienen a donde llegar Ichi ni? – pregunto Karin mientras le ayudaba a cargar sus maletas en el auto de Chad

- me quedare en casa de Ishida – respondió sin problema el pelinaranja

Desde ese dia, Ichigo había mantenido frecuente contacto vía telefónica con su familia, llamaba cada fin de semana de ser posible, y cada vez que lo hacia su padre preguntaba por alguna novia, seguramente estaría encantado de saber que por fin su hijo mayor se había enamorado y pensando en ello cayo profundamente dormido.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

El sol alumbraba la habitación de la pelinegra, su mucama Hinamori entro a su habitación para despertarla y que iniciara con sus labores, Rukia se levantó, se dio una larga ducha para después vestir el hermoso kimono que momo había sacado de su guarda ropa y como cada mañana bajo para desayunar con su hermano.

- buenos días nii sama – dijo la pelinegra entrando a la habitación

- buen dia Rukia – respondió el kuchiki sorbiendo un poco de café

- espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado – decía Rukia mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar

- ¿a dónde vas todos los días Rukia? – comenzó a decir el mayor de los kuchiki mientras dejaba el periódico que leía atentamente

- ¿a qué te refieres nii sama? – pregunto preocupada Rukia

- Nanao me ha dicho que todos los días después de terminar tus deberes vas al jardín y regresas muy tarde – contesto Byakuya con seriedad

- etto… bueno… me gusta caminar por el jardín… después de conocer el lago… me gusta mucho ir ahí de vez en cuando – respondió Rukia nerviosa

- está bien Rukia… solamente ten cuidado – dijo Byakuya levantándose de la mesa

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

- Ichigo – llamo el peliazul de lentes a su compañero que dormía plácidamente

- déjame en paz Ishida – rezongo el pelinaranja acurrucándose en la cama

- Ichigo ya es tarde – volvió a decir Ishida Uryu

- hoy no me toca ir a la universidad – dijo adormilado el ojimiel

- Ichigo… ya regrese de la universidad - respondió el peliazul con enfado

- maldición… llegare tarde al trabajo – dijo Ichigo levantándose de la cama

- siempre es lo mismo contigo kurosaki – suspiro resignado Ishida

Ichigo se bañó rápidamente y se alisto, desayuno con su compañero Ishida Uryu y salió corriendo hacia la mansión kuchiki, se había retrasado y eso ocasionaría que todos sus deberes se retrasaran y por eso Rukia debería esperarlo un poco más; al llegar a la mansión comenzó con sus labores.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Un pelirrojo entraba apresuradamente a la mansión kuchiki, muy temprano había recibido una importante llamada de Nanao diciendo que Byakuya quería verlo inmediatamente en su despacho, por lo que rápidamente se levantó, se vistió y acudió al llamado de Byakuya kuchiki.

- ¿me mando a llamar? – pregunto el pelirrojo entrando al despacho

- así es Renji, siéntate por favor – respondió el pelinegro cerrando su computadora

- ¿en qué puedo servirle sr? – dijo nervioso el pelirrojo

- en unas semanas tendré que hacer un viaje muy importante Renji – comenzó diciendo el mayor del clan kuchiki

- ¿quiere que me encargue de algo además de Rukia en su ausencia? – pregunto Renji

- no Renji, en esta ocasión tu vendrás conmigo, eres mi mano derecha y por ende debes empezar a participar en los negocios importantes – continuo el pelinegro

- es un honor para mí – respondió Renji agradecido

- lo que me preocupa es ¿qué hare con Rukia? – dijo pensativo Byakuya

- y por qué no contrata a alguien que la cuide – contesto Renji leyendo el pensamiento del pelinegro

- es una exelente idea… supongo que podría darle el trabajo a kurosaki – decía Byakuya mientras miraba al pelinaranja por la ventana

- ¿kurosaki sr? – pregunto extrañado Renji

- así es, el salvo a Rukia una vez, y con eso dejo muy en claro que es leal a la familia kuchiki y que cuidara bien de ella – respondió Byakuya mirando a Renji con seguridad

- si esa es su decisión, lo mandare llamar de inmediato – dijo Renji levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del estudio

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia decidió dar inicio con sus deberes para poder finalizar temprano, ahora que ya tenía el permiso de su hermano de seguir visitando el lago estaba muy feliz por lo que deseaba contarle todo a Ichigo.

- está muy contenta hoy señorita Rukia – dijo momo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de aperitivos

- es que he recibido una gran noticia momo chan – respondió Rukia mientras sacaba su libreta de caligrafía

- ¿enserio? – pregunto con entusiasmo la castaña

- nii sama me ha dado permiso de seguir yendo a los jardines – dijo emocionada Rukia

- me da mucho gusto por usted – contesto momo sonriendo

- ahora que ya tengo el permiso de nii sama ya no tendré que esconderme de Nanao sama – dijo divertida Rukia

- ella estaba tan molesta que por eso le informo al señor Byakuya – dijo momo

- lo sé, pero ahora ya no podrá decirme nada – volvió a sonreír Rukia

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya continuo con su papeleo mientras esperaba a que Renji llegara con Ichigo y a los pocos minutos entro Renji acompañando al pelinaranja ante la presencia del kuchiki que los esperaba bebiendo un poco de té

- buen dia sr. Kuchiki – dijo Ichigo haciendo una reverencia

- toma asiento kurosaki, Renji déjanos solos – dijo el pelinegro señalando una silla frente su escritorio

- ¿en que le puedo servir? – pregunto Ichigo mirando fijamente a Byakuya

- en unos días tendré que salir de la ciudad, Renji se ira con migo y necesito que alguien cuide de la señorita Rukia – comenzó a decir el pelinegro

- me gustaría ofrecerme para esa labor señor pero seguro que no querrá que su jardinero lo haga – dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Byakuya

- te equivocas kurosaki, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en esta casa, eres responsable y dedicado, eso habla muy bien de ti, además ya le has salvado la vida a Rukia en una ocasión lo cual me lleva a pensar que eres el indicado – respondió Byakuya seriamente

- ¿de verdad me ofrece esa oportunidad? – pregunto incrédulo el pelinaranja

- así es kurosaki, solamente si me dices que no tendré que buscar otra persona que se encargue de mi hermana – dijo Byakuya mirando fijamente a Ichigo

- no se preocupe señor, yo acepto encantado – respondió rápidamente el pelinaranja

- exelente, solamente debe encargarse de la seguridad de mi hermana y no descuidar su labor en el jardín – dijo el pelinegro volviendo a mirar sus papeles

- así será señor Byakuya, quédese tranquilo, me retiro entonces- respondió Ichigo poniéndose de pie y retirándose a terminar sus labores

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

- señorita Rukia, la busca el joven Renji – dijo momo entrando a la habitación

- dile que pase momo – contesto Rukia mientras practicaba su caligrafía

- buen dia Rukia – dijo el pelirrojo entrando en la habitación

- buen dia Renji – respondió la ojivioleta aun centrada en su escritura

- venía a informarte que tu hermano me ha pedido que valla con él en su próximo viaje de negocios – dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto Rukia prestándole atención a su amigo

- así es Rukia, como su mano derecha debo aprender a encargarme de los negocios importantes – contesto el pelirrojo con soberbia

- ¿entonces me quedare sola? – pregunto la pelinegra preocupada

- claro que no Rukia, tu hermano ya está arreglando eso – respondió Renji serio

- ¿Quién se quedara conmigo? – pregunto Rukia nerviosa

- aparentemente kurosaki – soltó Renji como si nada

- ¿kurosaki?... ¿el jardinero? – pregunto Rukia esperanzada de haber escuchado bien

- así es, tu hermano quedo muy agradecido con él porque te salvo la vida aquella vez en el lago – dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza

- ya veo – contesto Rukia con una sonrisa

- pero no te preocupes Rukia te prometo que regresaremos lo antes posible – dijo Renji tomando las manos de la ojivioleta

- no te preocupes Renji, es su trabajo – dijo Rukia ocultando sus pensamientos

- te prometo que seguiré haciendo méritos con tu hermano Rukia, así no se opondrá cuando quiera pedirle tu mano – soltó Renji con una gran emoción

- Renji – respondió la pelinegra sorprendida

- promete que me esperaras Rukia – el pelirrojo le rogaba con la mirada

- te esperare como mi amigo Renji, tú y yo no podemos ser más que eso – contesto la ojivioleta retirando sus manos de las del pelirrojo

- ¿pero por qué Rukia? – pregunto Renji triste

- tu sabes que amo a otro hombre y nunca dejare de amarlo – respondió Rukia mirando fijamente a Renji

- ¿aún no puedes olvidar a kaien cierto? – dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada

- no es eso Renji – trato de decir Rukia con tristeza por su amigo

- no te preocupes Rukia, no me daré por vencido, pero mientras me conformo con ser tu amigo – contesto Renji dándole una enorme sonrisa

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo termino con sus deberes y comenzó su rondín por los jardines, paso por el camino de cerezos, el hermoso jardín de rosales y finalmente llego hasta el lago donde Rukia lo esperaba pacientemente mientras alimentaba un par de cisnes que se acercaron a ella

- Rukia – llamo el pelinaranja que la veía con ternura

- Ichigo – contesto ella poniéndose de pie

- ¿Cómo estas mi amor? – pregunto el pelinaranja abrazando fuertemente a la ojivioleta

- muy bien amor, Renji me ha dicho que se ira con nii sama de viaje y que tú te encargaras de mi cuidado – dijo emocionada Rukia

- así es, tu hermano me ha pedido que me haga cargo del jardín y de tu seguridad durante su ausencia – respondió Ichigo dirigiendo a Rukia para sentarse debajo del gran cerezo que cuidaba el lago

- es la primera vez que me da gusto que nii sama se valla de viaje – comento Rukia

- ¿y eso por qué? – pregunto Ichigo divertido

- por que podremos estar juntos mucho más tiempo – respondió la pelinegra

- a mí también me agrada mucho la idea mi Rukia – dijo Ichigo tomando el rostro de la pelinegra para darle un tierno y suave beso

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu dia Ichigo? – pregunto sonriente Rukia

- muy bien amor ya termine mis deberes y tengo algo de tarea pero solamente eso, llegare en la noche a terminarla – respondió Ichigo recargando su mejilla sobre el cabello de Rukia

- debe ser agotador trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo – comento con preocupación la ojivioleta mirando hacia el lago

- Rukia… mírame… no te preocupes…si es agotador peor vale la pena… porque así cada dia me acerco más a ese momento en que nuestro amor deje de ser prohibido para el mundo – dijo Ichigo con determinación mientras tomaba el rostro de Rukia en sus manos para que lo mirara

- lo se mi amor… es solo que… - decía Rukia cuando Ichigo la interrumpió con un beso

- no te preocupes enana – dijo sonriendo

- ¿a quién le dices enana? pelos de zanahoria – respondió Rukia molesta

- pues a ti enana – respondió Ichigo divertido

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya y Renji revisaban todo el papeleo que se llevarían para ese importante viaje de negocios peor la conversación con Rukia lo había dejado un poco intranquilo, ¿quién sería ese otro hombre?, al inicio no tomo importancia pero después de salir de la habitación y haberlo meditado durante toda la tarde se dio cuenta que ella negó que fuera Shiba kaien.

- ¿en qué piensas Renji? – pregunto Byakuya kuchiki que miraba al pelirrojo distraído

- en nada señor – contesto Renji nervioso

- sabes muy bien que piensas en algo, mejor dime que es lo que te tiene tan distraído de tu trabajo – sentencio el pelinegro

- me preocupa que Rukia se quede sola – respondió el pelirrojo preocupado

- ¿no crees que kurosaki se encargue bien de ella? – pregunto serio el pelinegro

- no es eso, simplemente me preocupa, usted sabe que siempre me preocupo por ella y su seguridad – respondió nervioso Renji

- eso lo sé, sin embargo en estos momentos te necesito mas en los negocios que cuidando de Rukia – dijo finalmente el kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Comenzaba a caer la tarde, Ichigo y Rukia se habían pasado todo el tiempo gozando de su compañía, a veces jugando, peleando o admirando la tranquilidad del lago

- Rukia – dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a Rukia

- dime Ichigo – la pelinegra lo miro preocupada

- quiero que conozcas a mi familia – respondió el pelinaranja

- ¿de verdad? – pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

- anoche me quede pensando mucho en ellos y en lo mucho que le gustaría a mi padre conocerte – respondió el pelinaranja rascándose la cabeza

- me encantaría conocerlos Ichigo – respondió alegre la pelinegra

- ¿enserio? – pregunto Ichigo con alegría

- si… sabes… anoche soñé con el dia que conocí a kaien dono… supongo que es un modo de decirme que debo seguir adelante como aquel dia aquí en el lago y que mejor forma de hacerlo que conociendo a tu familia – respondió Rukia regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Ichigo

- me ha ce muy feliz tu respuesta – dijo Ichigo abracando a su enana

- que hermosos cisnes – dijo Rukia observando a los cisnes que alimentaba hace unos momentos

- son pareja - respondió Ichigo mirándolos fijamente

- ¿de verdad? Pensé que solamente se acompañaban – dijo Rukia sorprendida

- claro que no, el cisne negro es macho y el cisne blanco es hembra, los trajo tu hermano poco antes de que nos conociéramos – respondió Ichigo

- ¿mi hermano? – volvió a preguntar la ojivioleta

- así es, dijo que representan el sol negro y la luna blanca – dijo Ichigo recargándose en el tronco del cerezo

- ¿y tienen nombres? – dijo Rukia mirándolos emocionada

- me parece que el negro es Zangetsu y el blanco Sode No Shisayuki – contesto el pelinaranja que casi caía dormido

- parecen una pareja que camina hacia el altar – menciono Rukia mirando cómo se alejaban de la orilla hacia la cascada

- un dia vestiremos así tú y yo – dijo Ichigo que se había despertado por el comentario de la ojivioleta

- espero con ansias ese dia Ichigo – contesto sonriendo la pelinegra mientras besaba nuevamente a su amado

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Los días pasaron y por fin llego el dia en que Renji y Byakuya partirían hacia Japón para resolver los negocios pendientes, Ichigo por instrucciones de Byakuya estaba presente en la despedida, tendría que quedarse en un cuarto de huéspedes durante la ausencia de Byakuya para estar pendiente de Rukia en todo momento.

- hasta luego señor kuchiki – dijo Nanao mientras se despedía con una ligera reverencia

- pásenla muy bien – respondió el pelinegro

- cuídense mucho nii sama – dijo Rukia abrazando a su hermano fuertemente

- no te preocupes Rukia, tú también cuídate mucho – contesto Byakuya correspondiendo el abrazo de su pequeña hermana

- yo cuidare muy bien de ella señor Byakuya – dijo Ichigo inclinándose

- eso espero kurosaki – respondió con seriedad el pelinegro

- no se preocupe señor, le enviare un reporte diario de todo – dijo Nanao

- estoy seguro que si – contesto satisfecho el pelinegro

- es momento de irnos – dijo Renji en dirección de Byakuya

- cuídense mucho Renji – dijo Rukia despidiéndose de su amigo

- lo haremos Rukia… piensa en lo que te dije – soltó el pelirrojo antes de subir al coche que los esperaba

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Y así vieron el coche perderse en la lejanía del sendero, mientras Nanao fue a preparar la cena Ichigo y Rukia simplemente se quedaron en el pórtico conversando y planeando la semana que pasarían juntos.

- ¿a qué se refería tu amigos? – pregunto Ichigo celoso

- a nada en especial – respondió la ojivioleta bajando la mirada

- no me mientas Rukia – dijo el pelinaranja serio

- Renji quiere que salga con el – dijo suspirando la pelinegra

- ¿y tú que le dijiste? – pregunto el pelinaranja tratando de controlar los celos

- le deje en claro que solamente somos amigos – respondió Rukia tomando la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas

- ¿y lo acepto así de fácil? – pregunto nuevamente Ichigo

- tuvo que hacerlo, le dije que amaba a otro hombre – contesto Rukia depositando un tierno beso en la mano de Ichigo

- pero él tiene más oportunidad que yo – sentencio Ichigo acariciando la mejilla de Rukia

- ¿y eso que?, yo te amo a ti – respondió Rukia acercándose a Ichigo

- pero nuestro amor… tú y yo sabemos que no puede ser… seguirá siendo prohibido para tu hermano… en cambio el… es su mano derecha – contesto Ichigo apartando su rostro el de Rukia con pesar

- eso a mí no me importa – dijo finalmente la pelinegra besando desesperadamente a Ichigo para darle valor

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Los días pasaron lentamente, Ichigo y Rukia disfrutaban todo el tiempo que podían estar juntos sin ser molestados, a veces Rukia le ayudaba con el jardín o simplemente paseaban entre los cerezos, a veces se quedaban dormidos junto al lago hasta entrada la noche, pero no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos, era tal su felicidad que no se dieron cuenta cuando el carro en el que venían Byakuya y Renji entro en la mansión.

- nos vemos mañana mi amor – dijo Rukia abrazando por el cuello a Ichigo

- te estaré esperando – respondió el pelinaranja besando a la ojivioleta

- ¿Qué significa esto? – grito Byakuya kuchiki que entraba a la mansión

- nii sama – dijo Rukia asustada de saberse descubierta

- ¿Cómo has podido Rukia? – le recrimino Renji furioso

- señor Byakuya yo…- trato de hablar Ichigo en vano

- no quiero escucharlo kurosaki… retírate inmediatamente... después hablare contigo en privado – grito nuevamente el mayor de los kuchiki furioso

- nii sama… por favor – rogo Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos

- vamos al estudio Rukia – dijo fríamente Byakuya

- si nii sama – respondió la ojivioleta llorando

- puedes retirarte Renji – dijo finalmente Byakuya caminando hacia el estudio

-buenas noches señor Byakuya – contesto Renji antes de retirarse

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo salió de la mansión preocupado, seguramente a Rukia le tocaría un fuerte regaño por su descuido y no podía hacer nada, debía esperar para poder hablar con Byakuya si no quería ocasionarle más problemas a la pelinegra por lo que se fue a su departamento esperando que pronto lo llamaran.

- bienvenido kurosaki – decía un joven de lentes desde un sofá

- hola Ishida – respondió el pelinaranja apagado

- ¿todo está bien? – pregunto extrañado el peliazul ante el comportamiento de su amigo

- nos descubrió Ishida – contesto Ichigo sentándose pesadamente en el sofá

- te dije que era peligroso kurosaki – dijo suspirando el chico de lentes

- eso ya lo sé… lo peor de todo es que fue mi culpa por descuidado – respondió el ojimiel mientras se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza

- no te preocupes Ichigo – trato de animarlo Ishida

- seguramente la regañara y no puedo hacer nada – contesto Ichigo frustrado

- pues si no puedes hacer nada, solo queda esperar – dijo resignado Ishida

- solo esperar – susurro el pelinaranja

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

- ¿quiero saber que significa esa escena Rukia? – pregunto molesto Byakuya

- nii sama… yo… - Rukia no sabía ni que decir

- confié en ti y lo peor de todo es que confié en el – Byakuya se paseaba por la habitación con aparente molestia

- él y yo nos amamos nii sama – contesto la ojivioleta desesperada

- Rukia, no puedo permitir esa relación- dijo el pelinegro dando la espalda a la ojivioleta

- pero... nii sama- Rukia tenía lágrimas en sus orbes violetas

- ¡He dicho que no Rukia y te prohíbo volver a verlo!- por primera vez Byakuya se había exaltado frente a Rukia

- ! YO LO AMO NII SAMA Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UN AMOR PROHIBIDO ¡- la pelinegra salió corriendo del estudio en dirección al bosque a mutad de la noche

- ¡RUKIA! – grito Byakuya tratando de darle alcance

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO DOS

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SOLO NOS QUEDA UN CAPITULO MÁS, DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS OPINANDO ¿CÓMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE TERMINARA, EN TRAGEDIA O CON UN AMOR CONCEBIDO?

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA


	3. capitulo 3 el agua es vida y muerte

Bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este hermoso one shot que se transformó en Fanfic ichiruki, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por seguirme, los invito a leer mundos diferentes pero iguales, es el primer fic que escribir y aún estoy escribiéndolo.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**Capítulo 3**

**El agua es vida y muerte**

Byakuya seguía a Rukia a través del bosque, trataba de alcanzarla con desesperación, sin embargo no lograba alcanzarla; Rukia corría a toda prisa, no podía permitir que Byakuya la separara de su ser amado, la noche era demasiado oscura, comenzaba a llover pero no se detendría a pesar de los llamados desesperados de su hermano.

- ¡Rukia detente por favor! – gritaba desesperadamente Byakuya

- debo llegar con Ichigo – susurro la ojivioleta mientras seguía corriendo

- ¡Rukia! – volvió a gritar el pelinegro alcanzando el listón del kimono de Rukia

- Ichigo – volvió a repetir la ojivioleta

Byakuya estaba desesperado por detener a su pequeña hermana, ella era todo para él y no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a su cuidado, sabía que mientras más se adentraran en la oscuridad del bosque más peligroso seria, ninguno de los dos conocía completamente el bosque y en una noche sin luna era demasiado peligroso, si la perdía de vista seria el fin de todo.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo subía por las escaleras hacia su apartamento, desganadamente abrió la puerta y entro, afortunadamente el molesto de Ishida no se encontraba en casa, por lo que podría pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente con tranquilidad, lo único que rondaba su cabeza era la pelinegra y en lo que diría su hermano.

- hola kurosaki – saludo el chico de lentes que entraba en la habitación

- hola Ishida – contesto desganado el pelinaranja que bebía un vaso de wiski

- supongo que no te fue bien hoy – dijo el peliazul sentándose en el sofá frente a su compañero y sirviéndose un vaso también

- lo arruine Ishida – soltó Ichigo presionándose la cabeza con ambas manos

- ¿Qué ha sucedido kurosaki? – pregunto preocupado Ishida

- nos descubrió – susurro el pelinaranja

- ¿Qué dijiste? – volvió a preguntar el chico de lentes

- que su hermano nos descubrió – grito exasperado el pelinaranja

- te dije que tuvieras cuidado kurosaki – dijo seriamente el peliazul

- lo se… tú me lo dijiste… pero yo… - Ichigo volvió a relajarse

- ¿pero… como los descubrió? – pregunto curioso Ishida

- estaba dándole un beso de buenas noches y el llego con Renji – contesto preocupado el pelinaranja

- ¿solo un beso de buenas noches? – dijo divertido el de lentes

- ¿te parece poco? – pregunto sin entender el ojimiel

- bueno… hubiera sido peor que te encontrara en la cama con su hermanita - dijo riéndose el peliazul

- no le veo la gracia – volvió a decir seriamente Ichigo

- bueno… bueno… tranquilo… ¿y que dijo? – se puso serio nuevamente Ishida

- dijo que hablaría conmigo después y me pidió que me fuera – dijo preocupado el pelinaranja terminando su vaso

- pues… no te fue tan mal… antes no intento matarte – volvió a decir divertido el chico de lentes

- no me importa… me preocupa lo que le dirá a Rukia – dijo desesperado el ojimiel

- y… ¿Qué harás? – pregunto el peliazul

- no lo sé – contesto suspirando el pelinaranja

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia siguió corriendo, gracias a sus paseos con Ichigo conocía gran parte del bosque, ni siquiera supo en que momento Byakuya había dejado de seguirla, era una noche sin luna por lo que se le dificultaba llegar hasta el cerezo donde conoció a Ichigo, cada vez comenzaba a llover más fuerte y sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, comenzaba a sentir una enorme frio y cansancio que la recorría, pero no podía dejar que eso la detuviera, no renunciaría a ese amor aunque fuera prohibido.

Viento, lluvia, y una enorme oscuridad, no importaba nada la detendría, llegaría con Ichigo sin importarle lo que pasara, estaba tan concentrada en su recorrido que no se percató de la raíz que se levantaba peligrosamente de la tierra, causando que su pie se atorara y la tirara bruscamente contra el piso debido a la carrera que llevaba, en el piso una piedra, colocada por el destino para golpear su cabeza y dejarla inconsciente, en la oscuridad de la noche y con el frio de la tormenta que cada vez era más fuerte.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya le había perdido el paso a Rukia, la tormenta comenzó a ser más fuerte por lo que regreso a la mansión y llamo inmediatamente a Renji, el cual llego con el auxiliar de Ichigo que también conocía el territorio kuchiki como la palma de su mano, solamente él y el pelinaranja podrían encontrar a Rukia.

- kuchiki sama – llamo Renji desde atrás de la puerta dele estudio

- adelante – contesto el pelinegro que miraba por su ventana la inmensidad de la noche que abrazaba a su hermana

- aquí está el asistente de kurosaki, Yasutora Sado – dijo Renji presentando al moreno que llegaba con el

- necesito que me ayudes a buscar a la señorita kuchiki por el bosque – dijo Byakuya seriamente

- como usted diga señor kuchiki – contesto el moreno

- vamos entonces – dijo Byakuya saliendo del estudio seguido de Renji y Chad

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo estaba inquieto en su cama, algo le decía que Rukia lo necesitaba, pero por el momento solamente podía esperar a que kuchiki Byakuya le llamara para rendirle cuentas, sería mejor levantarse y ocuparse, una llamada lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó rápidamente a contestar el teléfono.

- ¡ICHIGOOO! – se escuchó la voz escandalosa al otro lado del auricular

- viejo, ¿no te parece que es algo tarde para llamar? – contesto molesto el pelinaranja, aun que realmente le aliviaba que su padre lo distrajera

- Masaki, nuestro hijo es un ingrato – se escuchó a Isshin llorando fingidamente

- papá no seas dramático – se escuchó a la pequeña Yuzu

- bueno – dijo el pelinaranja al darse cuenta que lo estaban ignorando

- hola Ichi ni – le contesto Karin

- ¿Cómo estas Karin? – pregunto el pelinaranja tomando asiento en el sofá

- muy bien Ichi nii, estamos muy bien todos, solo que el viejo estaba preocupado por ti – contesto la pelinegra

- lamento no haberme comunicado antes, he estado muy ocupado – dijo suspirando el ojimiel

- no te preocupes Ichi nii, le dije a papá que estabas bien pero ya lo conoces como es cuando está preocupado – comentaba alegre la pequeña kurosaki

- dile al viejo que no se preocupe y que en cuanto tenga vacaciones en la universidad y el trabajo iré a verlos – contesto Ichigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Chad había llamado a todo el personal con excepción de Ichigo a petición del señor Byakuya, había dividido a los trabajadores en escuadrones de búsqueda, a pesar de conocer el área de la mansión kuchiki el terreno era enorme como para perder tiempo recorriendo ellos solos el área.

- ¡RUKIA! – Gritaba el pelirrojo desesperado

- ya no tarda en amanecer – dijo Byakuya preocupado

- no quedan muchas zonas por recorrer – comento Chad para tratar de tranquilizar a su señor

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Rukia? – pensó en voz alta Renji

- ¡ahí esta! – grito Byakuya forzando a su caballo para acelerar el paso

- ¡Rukia! – dijo el pelirrojo aliviado de haberla encontrado

- la llevare cargando hasta la mansión – comento Chad bajando de su caballo

- yo la llevare Chad – dijo firmemente Byakuya

- esta empapada y tiene mucha fiebre – comento el moreno

- y le está sangrando la pierna – dijo Renji arrancando un trozo de su camisa para cubrir la herida de la pelinegra

- rápido, hay que llevarla a la mansión – ordeno el mayor de los kuchiki

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ishida Uryu acababa de llegar al hospital como cada mañana para cumplir con sus prácticas, llego directamente a reportarse con su padre que era el director del hospital, por lo que todo el personal sabía muy bien quien era y lo retenían para saludarlo, por fin llego a la entrada del consultorio cuando el teléfono sonó.

- habla el doctor Ishida – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto el chico de lentes asomándose desde la puerta

- iré inmediatamente – dijo el peliblanco indicándole con la mano a su hijo que pasara y dando por terminada su conversación

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Uryu al notar a su padre preocupado

- solamente una emergencia – contesto el peliblanco

- solamente vine a reportarme – dijo finalmente el chico de lentes

- está bien, me tengo que ir, está muy grave el paciente y están esperándome – contesto secamente el peliblanco poniéndose de pie para salir

- descuida, así es nuestra profesión, avísame si necesitas algo – respondió Uryu acompañando a su padre

- solamente hazte cargo de mis pacientes hasta que vuelva – dijo el peliblanco despidiéndose y subiendo al coche que lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Se escucharon los caballos llegar apresuradamente a la entrada de la casa de los kuchiki, Nanao ya los esperaba y había dado instrucciones de tener lista la habitación de la señorita Rukia para cuando regresara el señor con ella, Byakuya bajo de su caballo y tomo a Rukia en brazos y la llevo a su habitación rápidamente.

- Renji llama inmediatamente al doctor Ishida – ordeno Byakuya colocando a Rukia en su cama

- si – contesto el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación para llamar

- Nanao, llama a momo y cambien a Rukia por ropas secas – volvió a ordenar el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

- si kuchiki dono – respondió Nanao

- ya viene el doctor – dijo Renji regresando

- espéralo en la entrada y avísame en cuanto llegue – ordeno Byakuya encerrándose en su estudio

Renji salió para esperar al doctor como le ordeno Byakuya, le preocupaba el estado de su mejor amiga pero también sabía que algo había pasado aquella noche que ocasiono toda esa situación y la culpa la tenía Ichigo kurosaki, él era el único culpable de todo, él había enamorado a su amiga seguramente por su dinero pero él no permitiría que se aprovechara de ella y la separara de su lado.

El coche que llegaba a la mansión saco de sus pensamientos a Renji, el doctor Ryuken Ishida había llegado, para su suerte no tardó mucho como esperaba, le indico donde se encontraba Rukia y se fue en busca de su jefe.

- kuchiki sama – toco Renji la ´puerta del estudio

- ¿ya llego el doctor? – pregunto el pelinegro abriendo la puerta

- si kuchiki sama, está revisando a Rukia en este momento – contesto el pelirrojo acompañando a su superior en dirección del cuarto de la pelinegra

- buenos días doctor Ishida – dijo el pelinegro entrando en la habitación de Rukia

- buenos días kuchiki dono – respondió el peliblanco guardando su estetoscopio

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Rukia? - pregunto Byakuya ocultando su preocupación

- está muy grave, ya he mandado a pedir una ambulancia para trasladarla al hospital inmediatamente – contesto el peliblanco preocupado

- ¿tan mal esta? – pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo, no esperaba que estuviera tan mal su amiga

- tiene mucha fiebre debido a que paso toda la noche en la tormenta, una pierna rota y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – dijo seriamente el peliblanco

- haga lo que sea necesario doctor – ordeno el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

La ambulancia llego rápidamente a la mansión, el doctor kuchiki sabia mejor que nadie que no debían perder tiempo, a partir de ese momento cada segundo era vital para la ojivioleta, ya había detenido la hemorragia de la pierna de Rukia pero le preocupaba la fiebre tan alta que tenía y su inconciencia.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ishida Uryu acababa de terminas con una guardia agotadora, un accidente donde tres vehículos se habían estrellado dejo una gran cantidad de heridos por lo que fue un turno muy pesado para él, afortunadamente Ichigo tenía disponible el dia debido a sus problemas con la familia kuchiki por lo que había contado con el apoyo de su compañero.

- que turno tan pesado – se quejó el ojimiel

- ¿acaso es mucho para el gran kurosaki? – dijo divertido el de lentes para molestar al pelinaranja

- claro que no, solo que no he dormido bien – respondió molesto Ichigo

- ¿aun pensando en kuchiki san? – pregunto Uryu conociendo la respuesta

- sí, no he podido dormir bien por pensar en ella y o que paso – contesto suspirando melancólicamente el pelinaranja

- ve a descansar kurosaki – dijo el de lentes colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para animarlo a irse

- ¿tú no vendrás? – pregunto el ojimiel extrañado

- no puedo, debo esperar a que mi papa llegue – respondió con enfado el de lentes pues estaba exhausto

- a todo esto, ¿A dónde fue? – pregunto curioso el pelinaranja

- no tengo la más mínima idea, dijo que tenía una emergencia – respondió despreocupadamente el de lentes

- bueno, te seguiré la palabra y me iré a tratar de dormir – dijo el pelinaranja levantándose de su asiento para retirarse

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Las sirenas sonaban por las calles de karakura, una ambulancia pasaba por las calles a gran velocidad, tratando de llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible, en su interior el doctor Ishida Ryuken luchaba por mantener estable a kuchiki Rukia.

- llame al hospital, dígales que tenemos una paciente de aproximadamente 20 años de edad con una fractura en la pierna derecha, posible hemorragia interna por contusión en cráneo y en estado de hipotermia – dijo rápidamente el peliblanco al paramédico

- ¿Por qué nii sama? – susurro débilmente la pelinegra entre su delirio

- kuchiki san casi llegamos – dijo el doctor más para sí que para la pelinegra

Detrás de la ambulancia el auto donde iba Abarai Renji y kuchiki Byakuya les seguía el paso hasta el hospital, los tripulantes estaban demasiado nerviosos para decir algo por lo que un silencio sepulcral dominaba el ambiente

- es mi culpa Renji – pronuncio el líder de los kuchiki

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- ella trato de decírmelo – Byakuya seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos

- ¿habla de Rukia? – volvió a preguntar Renji pues no entendía lo que decía su jefe

- yo solo quería lo mejor para ella, me cegué por mi afán de que se casara con alguien de su nivel social – susurro el pelinegro sobándose las cienes

- ella estará bien señor – dijo Renji tratando de calmar al pelinegro

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Después del ajetreo del turno anterior todo estaba más tranquilo en el hospital, Uryu decidió aprovechar el tiempo en lo que esperaba su padre por lo que se puso a estudiar ya que pronto seria semana de parciales.

- doctor Ishida – entro una enfermera sacando de su lectura al de lentes

- dime – respondió Uryu aun con la vista en su libro de morfología

- su padre ha llamado, viene en camino con su paciente y quiere que lo espere en la entrada de urgencias – dijo apurada la enfermera

- en seguida voy – respondió el de lentes suspirando y dejando su libro a un lado

Uryu bajo al área de urgencias y en cuanto se escucharon las sirenas se asomó a la puerta de urgencias, después de haber escuchado el diagnostico preliminar preparo el área de imágenes, había que descartar el posible derrame y mando a pedir cobertores y calentadores para combatir la hipotermia

- ya está listo todo la están esperando – dijo el de lentes al ver que su papa descendía de la ambulancia

- exelente Uryu, hay que realizarle una tomografía de cráneo – indico el peliblanco

- kuchiki san – susurro sorprendido Uryu

- ¿la conoces? – pregunto extrañado el doctor

- claro que si padre e Ichigo igual – respondió Uryu tratando de recobrar la seriedad que ameritaba la situación

- ¿kurosaki Ichigo? – pregunto el peliblanco siendo interrumpido por Byakuya

- debo suponer que es el doctor Ishida Uryu ¿no es así? – comento el pelinegro

- así es señor kuchiki, un placer – respondió el de lentes un poco intimidado

- lamento la situación en que conoce a mi hijo señor kuchiki – dijo en tono de disculpa el peliblanco

- no se preocupe, tengo entendido que es amigo de kurosaki Ichigo – comento fríamente el líder de los kuchiki

- así es, es médico de este hospital también – contesto Uryu sin entender a donde quería llegar Byakuya

- voy a pedirle que no le comente nada sobre mi hermana al señor kurosaki – dijo finalmente el pelinegro entrando al hospital

- como usted diga – respondió seriamente el peliazul

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Byakuya los descubrió besándose en su casa y a pesar del tiempo no había tenido noticias ni de Rukia ni de Byakuya, había decidido ir a buscarla a la mansión, sin embargo le negaron la entrada y no le dieron razón de ninguno de los dos.

- ¿qué piensas kurosaki? – pregunto el chico de lentes sabiendo la respuesta

- pensaba en Rukia – contesto desganado el pelinaranja

- y yo pensando que estabas preocupado por los exámenes finales – dijo burlonamente el de lentes

- eso también me preocupa, gracias a tu papa que nos ha dado permiso de faltar estos días al hospital para estudiar para los finales – dijo suspirando el pelinaranja

- si – respondió suspirando el de lentes

- ¿Qué sucede Ishida? – pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja, su compañero había estado actuando de manera muy extraña desde los últimos días

- no es nada kurosaki – respondió nervioso el de lentes al verse descubierto

¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¿Cómo le diría a su amigo que lo había engañado al decirle que su padre les dio descanso para que estudiaran? ¿Cómo decirle que Rukia estaba al borde de la muerte?

-+ flash back +-

- ¿Ya tienes los resultados de los estudios de la señorita kuchiki? – pregunto Ishida Ryuken a su hijo que entraba al consultorio

- si aquí están – contesto el peliazul extendiendo un sobre blanco a su padre

- pues afortunadamente no hay derrame interno por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza – comento el peliblanco aliviado

- afortunadamente la hemos podido estabilizar – suspiro Uryu

- ve a descanzar – dijo el peliblanco sobándose los ojos cansados

- estas consiente de que mañana que llegue Ichigo a su guardia se dará cuenta de lo que sucede ¿cierto? – comento el peliazul

- ya lo he estado pensando Uryu – respondió cansado su padre

- ¿y qué has decidido? – pregunto extrañado Uryu

- les daré libres los días hasta que la señorita kuchiki se valla – soltó repentinamente el peliblanco

- que gran solución – dijo sarcásticamente el joven de lentes

- están en semana de exámenes finales así que necesitaran el descanso y el estudio y kurosaki no renegara de eso – contesto fríamente el mayor de los Ishida

-+ fin del flash back +-

Su padre tenía razón, cuando le comento a kurosaki que tendrían libre las semanas de exámenes para estudiar Ichigo no respingo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ishida Uryu salió temprano de clases, por lo que paso a preguntar a su padre sobre el estado de la pelinegra, tenía la esperanza de que ya estuviera consiente, entro al hospital y llego al consultorio de su padre

- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Uryu detrás de la puerta

- adelante – respondió su padre que estaba centrado en unos expedientes

- ¿aún no despierta verdad? – pregunto preocupado el de joven de lentes

- lamentablemente no – respondió con un suspiro de cansancio el peliblanco

- ¿cómo sigue? – pregunto Uryu esperanzado

- logramos enfrentar la hipotermia y su pierna no tendrá consecuencias graves que impidan su movilidad – continuo el mayor de los Ishida

- pero no entiendo por qué no ha reaccionado aun – pensó en voz alta Uryu

- doctor – interrumpió una enfermera entrando apresuradamente al consultorio

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron exaltados ambos médicos

- la señorita kuchiki – dijo la enfermera quitándose de la puerta para que salieran los médicos en dirección de la habitación de la pelinegra

- Ichigo… Ichigo… - llamaba la pelinegra entre sueños

- Rukia – grito Byakuya que entraba apresurado a la habitación tras escuchar a la pelinegra pensando que estaba despierta

- Ichigo… por favor nii sama… - la ojivioleta se removía inquieta aun inconsciente

- Rukia… reacciona – seguía llamando desesperado el pelinegro

- señor kuchiki debo pedirle que salga – ordeno Ryuken Ishida entrando en la habitación de la pelinegra

- está entrando en paro – señalo Uryu informando a su padre y las enfermeras

- ¡Ichigo! – grito la pelinegra abriendo los ojos y jalando aire para después caer inconsciente nuevamente y perder todo rastro de vida

- rápido un resucitador – ordeno Uryu empezando con maniobras de RCP

- RUKIA – grito Byakuya tratando de entrar nuevamente

- sáquenlo de aquí – ordeno Ryuken ayudando a su hijo en el esfuerzo de revivir a la ojivioleta

BUENO CON ESTO TERMINAMOS EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTE SERÍA EL ÚLTIMO PERO ME QUEDO MUY MUY LARGO POR LO QUE LO DIVIDÍ EN DOS PARTES, Y LOS DEJO PICADOS CON LA INTRIGA, ¿RUKIA MORIRÁ?, ¿BYAKUYA ACEPTARA ESTE AMOR PROHIBIDO?

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO QUE ES EL FINAL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA


	4. capitulo 4 siempre juntos

Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo final de este hermoso ichiruki, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por seguirme, los invito a leer mundos diferentes pero iguales, es el primer fic que escribir y aún estoy escribiéndolo.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN

SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA

**Capítulo 4**

**Siempre juntos**

Byakuya esperaba desesperado en la sala de espera al lado de Renji, después de 20 min que para Byakuya fueron horas salió por fin Ryuken de la habitación, seguido de Uryu

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? – pregunto el pelirrojo ya que Byakuya no se animaba a preguntar por su hermana

- afortunadamente hemos podido estabilizarla – respondió el menos de los Ishida

- muchas gracias doctor – empezó a decir el pelirrojo

- pero – interrumpió el peliblanco y se hizo un silencio momentáneo

- ¿Qué sucede con Rukia Ishida? – pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

- la señorita kuchiki está en coma – contesto seriamente Ryuken Ishida

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – Byakuya no da crédito a lo que acababa de oír

- Qué su hermana está en coma y no sabremos si despertara – repitió Uryu serio

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto el pelirrojo que se había mantenido atónito

- solo queda esperar – dijo finalmente el doctor Ryuken

- ¿hay alguna esperanza? – pregunto Byakuya con la mirada apagada

- seré franco con usted señor kuchiki su hermana ya no tiene ganas de vivir y si ella no lo desea no podemos hacer nada mas – dijo fríamente el peliblanco

Byakuya no pudo más que enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?, su hermana el único pariente que le quedaba ya no quería estar a su lado por ese maldito amor, por culpa de ese amor prohibido.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente de Rukia kuchiki, Ichigo y Uryu no habían vuelto al hospital por orden de Ryuken, escudándose en su semana final de exámenes antes de su próxima graduación, sin embargo estaban a dos días de titularse por lo que no podría mantenerlos más tiempo lejos del hospital.

- buen dia – saludo el doctor Ryuken que entraba en la habitación de Rukia

- buen dia Ishida – saludo un cansado Byakuya kuchiki

- no se ve muy bien señor kuchiki debería ir a descansar – aconsejo el doctor

- aun que me duele ver a mi hermana conectada a tantos aparatos no puedo separarme de ella hasta que despierte – respondió el pelinegro sin ánimos

- señor kuchiki ya han pasado casi quince días y aun no hay mejoras, me temo que a este paso deberá pensar en desconectar a su hermana y dejarla ir – comento seriamente el peliblanco

- de ninguna manera, ella reaccionara – respondió exaltado el pelinegro

- doctor Ishida – llamo una enfermera desde fuera de la habitación

- adelante – respondió el peliblanco

- su hijo lo espera en el consultorio – dijo la enfermera y se retiro

- me retiro por el momento señor kuchiki, piénselo por favor – termino Ryuken saliendo de la habitación

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Ichigo y Uryu esperaban a Ryuken en su consultorio, una enfermera le aviso a Uryu donde estaba a su papa y debido a que no debía enterarse Ichigo el mando a que le avisaran que había llegado y que lo esperaban

- ¿puedes creer que tan solo en dos días terminaremos la carrera? – comento Uryu

- solo dos días – susurro Ichigo que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

- ¿aun piensas en ella? – pregunto Uryu preocupado por su amigo

- si Uryu, no puedo olvidarla, he ido a buscarla pero no me dicen nada y eso me tiene frustrado – contesto Ichigo tomándose la cabeza

- deberías olvidarla - comento Uryu sin mucho animo

- no Uryu y ahora que tendré algo que ofrecerle menos – dijo decidido Ichigo

- si bienes a saber si ya despertó Rukia kuchiki de una buena vez te aviso que aún sigue en coma – comento Ryuken que entraba a su consultorio sin observar al pelinaranja que procesaba lo dicho por el peliblanco

- papa – reclamo Uryu ante la indiscreción de su padre

- kurosaki, no me dijeron que estabas aquí – comento sorprendido el peliblanco

- ¿Rukia está aquí?, ¿como esta?, ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto rápidamente Ichigo

- tranquilo kurosaki – trato de calmarlo su amigo

- ¡tú lo sabias! – reclamo el ojimiel molesto

- no te lo dijo por órdenes mías – intervino Ryuken suspirando

- el señor kuchiki dejo en claro que tu no debías saber – comento Uryu colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo pidiendo que se tranquilizara

- era de esperarse supongo – susurro Ichigo tristemente

- como escuchaste ella está en coma kurosaki – comenzó a decir el peliblanco

- ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ichigo tratando de controlarse

- al parecer discutió con su hermano la noche de la tormenta, salió al bosque apresurada a buscarte, y en algún momento se cayó, fracturándose la pierna derecha y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – empezó a contarle su amigo

- ¿yo? – Ichigo invitaba a su amigo a continuar

- la encontraron hasta que amaneció, tenía hipotermia y la trajeron al hospital lo más rápido que se pudo – termino el joven de lentes suspirando

- pero… ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?... ¿tiene algún daño cerebral?- pregunto exaltado Ichigo, se sentía culpable

- tranquilízate kurosaki, no tiene daño cerebral, la fractura esta sanando y detuvimos la hipotermia – dijo seriamente el peliblanco

- pero han pasado casi quince días de la tormenta ¿no?, ¿por qué no despierta aun? – Ichigo trataba de controlarse y pensar

- si kurosaki, pero lamentablemente la señorita kuchiki ya no tiene ganas de vivir, apenas y pudimos reanimarla cuando entro en paro pero desde entonces está en coma y no ha despertado – finalizo el doctor Ryuken

- ¿paro? – esas palaras resonaron en la cabeza de Ichigo, Rukia había muerto por unos instantes y aun que su corazón seguía latiendo ella ya no quería vivir

- ella te estaba llamando antes del paro – comento Uryu

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Ichigo saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- que ella te estaba llamando antes de que le diera el paro - volvió a repetir el de lentes más despacio para que su amigo lo procesara

- déjeme verla doctor Ryuken – chigo le imploro al mayor de los Ishida

- pero – Ryuken iba a objetar cuando Ichigo lo interrumpió

- por favor, solo déjeme verla, yo hablo con el señor kuchiki pero déjeme por favor, si es necesario despídame pero no me impida verla – interrumpió Ichigo al borde del llanto, cosa muy inusual en el

- por favor papa, yo hablare con el señor kuchiki, hay casos documentados de personas en coma que reaccionan cuando son llamadas por la persona que aman y en este caso es kurosaki – comento Uryu acomodándose las gafas

- está bien, vamos a su habitación – respondió finalmente el mayor de los Ishida

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya estaba cansado, exhausto no había dormido desde la noche de la tormenta, afortunadamente Renji se hacía cargo de sus responsabilidades y no tuvo que separarse de Rukia, no podría hacerlo, la culpa lo carcomía, debió haberla escuchado, se había pasado los últimos días pensando en la relación re kurosaki y Rukia, definitivamente esta situación no era más que su culpa, realmente kurosaki no era un mal partido para su hermana, había demostrado que antepondría su vida si fuera necesario para salvarla aquel dia que la saco del lago

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto Ryuken al otro lado de la puerta

- adelante – respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

- ¡RUKIA! – grito Ichigo al ver a Rukia postrada en la cama del hospital, respirando con dificultad a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno, conectada a todos esos aparatos que la monitoreaban en todo momento, con su pierna derecha enyesada y sin dar signos de haberlo escuchado

- lamentamos la intromisión señor kuchiki – se adelantó a decir Uryu ante el asombro del kuchiki

- no te preocupes – respondió Byakuya notando que Ichigo no veía más que a Rukia en la cama ignorando a los presentes

- Rukia… mi Rukia... mi amor – decía Ichigo acercándose a la cama de la pelinegra

- Ichigo – trato de detenerlo Byakuya

- espere – Ryuken detuvo a Byakuya

- Rukia perdóname... – Ichigo tomo la mano inmóvil de la ojivioleta y la beso – prometí que te protegería a pesar de todo y falte a mi promesa… - continuo el pelinaranja estando la frente de la ojivioleta con lágrimas en los ojos

- Hisana – susurro Byakuya recordando aquel momento cuando su amada esposa había partido a un lugar mejor sin el

- por favor Rukia… vuelve… no me dejes… por favor – continuo Ichigo, no había nadie más en esa habitación para él, lo único que importaba era Rukia

- su pulso se debilita – dijo Uryu mirando el monitor

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ichigo asustado

- parece ser que no resistirá más su corazón – dijo fríamente Ryuken

- ¡no!... ¡NO!… RUKIA POR FAVOR… TE NECESITO… TE AMO RUKIA… TE AMO… - grito desesperado Ichigo

- basta kurosaki – lo llamo Uryu para que se comportara

- no hay más que hacer, es su decisión señor kuchiki – dijo Ryuken tratando de sacar a Byakuya de sus pensamientos

- vamos Ichigo – le susurro Uryu ayudándolo a levantarse y llevárselo

- no Uryu por favor – susurraba Ichigo sin fuerza cuando algo lo detuvo

Rukia tomaba fuertemente la manga de la bata de Ichigo, inmediatamente él se giró para mirarla fijamente, lo había escuchado, había escuchado todo, y había vuelto, vuelto solo por el

- I…Ichi… go… Ichigo – decía difícilmente la ojivioleta, en un susurro por la mascarilla pero para Ichigo fu suficiente

- Rukia – dijo Ichigo soltándose de su amigo y abrazando a Rukia entre sus brazos

- maldita zanahoria se mas considerado – trato de bromear la ojivioleta

- cállate enana – respondió Ichigo quitándole la mascarilla para depositar un profundo y tierno beso en sus labios

- Rukia – llamo el mayor de los kuchiki que al igual que los médicos observaba la escena atónita

- nii sama – llamo Rukia al escuchar a su hermano mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Ichigo

- Byakuya – lo llamo Ichigo apartándose del lado de Rukia para permitirle acercarse

- Rukia… perdóname – Byakuya se acercó a Rukia temeroso

- nii sama – Rukia extendió la mano hacia Byakuya para que se acercara

- perdóname – susurro el pelinegro en los brazos de Rukia

- no hay nada que perdonar nii sama – Rukia abrazo fuertemente a Byakuya

- creo que debemos retirarnos – susurro Ryuken para que solo Uryu lo escuchara

- sí, es lo mejor – respondió el menor saliendo de la habitación junto a su padre

- Ichigo – le llamo Byakuya separándose de Rukia

- lamento mucho haber entrado así a la habitación señor kuchiki – dijo apenado Ichigo recordando el modo en que entro y como lo ignoro

- no te preocupes por eso, has salvado a mi hermana dos veces – comenzó a decir Byakuya extendiéndole su mano

- nii sama – susurro Rukia aun algo aturdida

- no ha sido nada señor kuchiki, lo hice por amor – respondió Ichigo dándole una cálida sonrisa a Rukia

- lo sé, por eso ya sé cómo pagarte – dijo seriamente Byakuya

- nii sama – susurro Rukia nerviosa pues Byakuya tomo su mano

- señor kuchiki lo único que yo quiero es… - decía Ichigo siendo interrumpido por el gesto de Byakuya

- por ello apruebo su relación – dijo finalmente Byakuya entrelazando sus manos

- señor kuchiki yo – Ichigo se había quedado sin palabras ante tal gesto

- no digas mas kurosaki, me has demostrado que puedo confiarte lo más preciado que tengo, que es Rukia – comento Byakuya comenzando a levantarse

- nii sama… gracias – respondió Rukia abrazando fuertemente a su hermano

- nos vemos después Rukia, kurosaki – dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Byakuya salió de la habitación en dirección del consultorio del doctor Ishida para hablar con el sobre lo sucedido, ahora podía estar en paz consigo mismo y con la promesa que le había hecho a su difunta esposa de procurar a Rukia, sumido en sus pensamientos, llego hasta la puerta del consultorio y toco

- adelante – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

- buenas tardes – saludo el pelinegro ingresando al consultorio

- señor kuchiki, pensamos que seguiría con su hermana – señalo sorprendido el menor de los Ishida que dejaba a un lado el libro que leía atentamente

- ahora está en mejores manos que las mías – respondió el pelinegro serio

- nunca pierde su seriedad señor kuchiki – comento el peliblanco señalando una silla para que el pelinegro tomara asiento

- ¿Cuál es el estado de Rukia doctor? – pregunto el pelinegro seriamente ignorando la broma del doctor

- siendo sinceros con usted, nosotros la habíamos desahuciado, sin embargo está comprobado y documentado que sin importar el tiempo que tengas en coma el paciente al escuchar que alguien importante lo llama reaccionan sin ninguna explicación – comenzó a decir el peliblanco

- no entiendo – interrumpió el pelinegro

- vera, mi padre y yo comentábamos eso cuando Ichigo nos escuchó – continuo Uryu que se había sentado en otra silla junto a kuchiki

- bueno eso explica que hacia kurosaki aquí, pero por que no reacciono cuando yo la llame – pregunto un poco enfadado el pelinegro

- eso es muy simple señor kuchiki, aunque usted no este de acuerdo su hermana ama a kurosaki y estaba molesta con usted – dijo simplemente el joven de lentes

- ¿me están diciendo que Rukia prefería morir a perder ese amor prohibido que para mí era prohibido? – respondió Byakuya analizando lo escuchado

- pues sí señor kuchiki hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar – suspiro Uryu

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Rukia se movio para darle espacio a Ichigo para que se recostara a su lado, Ichigo se recostó y abrazo a Rukia que recargo su cabellera azabache en el pecho del pelinaranja

- creí que te había perdido Rukia – dijo Ichigo suspirando aliviado

- yo sé que nunca permitirías que algo me pasara – susurro la pelinegra comenzando a quedarse dormida

- lamento mucho no haber estado ahí Rukia – dijo Ichigo con melancolía

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo fijamente

- a que no estuve contigo esa noche – respondió el pelinaranja mirando la pierna enyesada de la ojivioleta

- esto fue un descuido mío – dijo sin darle importancia la pelinegra

- mi Rukia, no sé qué hubiera hecho de haberte perdido – suspiro el pelinaranja

- no pienses en ello, ya estoy aquí – le respondió la ojivioleta depositando un tierno beso en los labios del ojimiel

- TE AMO – susurro Ichigo dejándose vencer por el cansancio

- YO TAMBIEN TE AMO – respondió Rukia cayendo dormida en brazos de Ichigo

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Las flores de sakura comenzaban a caer de los árboles de cerezo, el jardín tenía un hermoso paisaje, que deleitaría a cualquiera, sin embargo en la mansión kuchiki toro era un caos debido a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo, meseros y servidumbre corría en todas direcciones terminando de preparar las mesas y esperando que los invitados llegaran cuando los autos comenzaron a llegar

- llegaron los novios – decía Nanao seriamente alertando a la servidumbre

- ¿está todo listo Nanao? Pregunto Byakuya que descendía del primer auto

- si señor kuchiki está todo listo – respondió seriamente la pelinegra

- perfecto, primero que entren los invitados, después entraremos los padrinos y las damas y finalmente los kurosaki – dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a la pareja de recien casados que entraba al recibidor

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y fueron acomodados en las mesas según lo ordenado por el señor de la casa, la feliz pareja se encontraba en el recibidor junto con sus padrinos y damas, esperando el momento en que pudieran ingresar a la recepción cuando Nanao entro indicando que todos estaban en su sitio esperándolos por lo que comenzaron a salir al jardín.

- ¿estas lista señora kurosaki? – pregunto emocionado el pelinaranja

- claro que sí señor kuchiki – respondió en tono de burla la ojivioleta

- ¿Qué has dicho enana? – dijo el ojimiel exaltado

- ¿no quieres que te llame así kurosaki kun? – contesto Rukia en el tono meloso que tanto irritaba a Ichigo para molestarlo

- claro que no usare el ridículo apellido de tu hermano enana del demonio y deja de decirme kurosaki kun – le decía exaltado el ojimiel con una venita en su frente

- ¿cómo que ridículo idiota? – le respondía la ojivioleta

Y así empezaron con su batalla de insultos de los

- ¿nunca dejan de pelear? – preguntaba Ryuken Ishida que los observaba desde lejos junto su hijo y su gran amigo

- es el modo de Kurosaki para demostrar su amor – respondió Uryu con una gotita en su frente

- no se a quién saldría mi estúpido hijo – comentó Isshin terminando su copa

- Ichi nii no sabe tratar a las mujeres – dijo Karin suspirando

- deberíamos recordarles que los esperan – comento la tierna Yuzu

- vamos Yuzu déjalos unos minutos más – le respondió Karin llevándose a su hermana hacia el jardín

- Rukia se ve tan hermosa – comento Renji admirando a su mejor amiga

- pensar que ya paso un año desde estuvo hospitalizada – completo Uryu

- afortunadamente no hubo secuelas – dijo Ryuken exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo que fumaba

- tiene mucha suerte el idiota de mi hijo – comento suspirando el moreno y saliendo a disfrutar de la fiesta acompañado de Uryu y Ryuken

- a final de cuentas pudiste realizar tu amor prohibido Rukia – finalizo Renji con una sonrisa melancólica – te deseo que seas muy feliz Rukia – dijo Renji saliendo al jardín como todos los demás

Después de unos treinta minutos discutiendo Ichigo y Rukia salieron a la recepción para recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes por su matrimonio y comenzar con su nueva vida llena de felicidad, sabían que habría altos y bajos pero no importaba pues siempre estarían juntos, siempre juntos.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE FANFIC QUE ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO COMO ME QUEDO, ORIGINALMENTE TENÍA OTRA IDEA PARA EL ONE SHOT QUE UTILIZARÍA PARA EL CONCURSO, SIN EMBARGO LA INSPIRACIÓN ME DIO PARA ESTE QUE ORIGINALMENTE ERA UN ONE SHOT PERO QUE A PEDIDO DE LAS FANS ICHIRUKISTAS LO VOLVIMOS UN FANFIC DE 4 CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DEFRAUDADO CON EL FINAL, Y COMO LO PIDIERON CREO QUE SI HUBO UN POCO DE DRAMA ANTES DEL FINAL FELIZ, DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS YA QUE CON ELLOS PUEDO MEJORAR CADA DIA, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO HABERME ACOMPAÑADO DURANTE ESTE TRAYECTO.

By: Yura Afrody


End file.
